Disease
by JorixBade
Summary: Something's happening to Jade and nobody can tell what it is but that disease is sucking the life out her and if they don't manage to discover the layer underneath her situation, it might be too late. Bade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so i recently had to re-write all the chapters for my other two stories (and it was hard) but i'd written this story before so i decided to upload it.**

 **I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Hello my young open minds!" Sikowitz said as he entered the classroom.

"Hi!" Cat said happily.

"Hey" Tori said nicely as Sikowitz stared at all the students.

"Where is Jade? She hasn't come to class in five days" Sikowitz commented.

"She hasn't come to school at all" Tori informed.

"Why? Beck, do you know why Jade has been missing school?" Sikowitz asked.

"No…" Beck said emotionlessly. "Jade and I broke up, remember? Last time I saw her was Saturday night"

"Yeah, he and Robbie helped us babysit my mom's boss dog" Cat added. "I called Jade yesterday but she didn't respond"

"This is strange, Jade has never missed class" Sikowitz said. "Could you guys call her or something?"

"Sure" Tori said and he nodded.

"Alright so…" The classes went on normally that day and after school, the gang decided to go to Jade's house because she wasn't picking up the phone.

"This place is huge!" Tori commented amazed by Jade's house.

"Yes, Jade's dad is pretty rich" Cat said.

"Go ahead" Beck said and turned off the engine after parking outside Jade's house but he didn't seem willing to move.

"Aren't you coming?" Andre asked.

"Nah, I'll wait here" Beck said.

"Beck, don't be ridiculous…Jade won't eat you" Tori commented. "Besides, you and Cat are the only persons Jade's family knows"

"No really, I have only seen her dad once and when Jade was my girlfriend, we never hung out here, she never wanted me to be around…I've actually never been inside for longer than five minutes" Beck responded.

"Whatever, come with us" Tori ordered and Beck sighed.

"Fine…" They all got out of the car and rang the bell but no one opened the door so they kept insisting for about ten minutes.

"Maybe she's not home…" Robbie suggested but then the door suddenly opened showing an extremely yellowish-pale, red eyed, tired and obviously sick Jade.

"Oh my god!" Tori said shocked. "Jade, you look awful" She said and Jade tried to roll her eyes but she felt too weak.

"What do you want?" Jade questioned annoyed.

"May we come in?" Tori asked and she thought about it for a second, then she nodded and opened the door a little more so they could walk inside.

"What do you want?" Jade questioned again, as she tried hard to remain up and awake.

"We came to see why you have been missing classes all week" Andre responded. "But I think we know the answer now…"

"Yeah…so, leave" Jade said.

"We just got here" Tori commented but noticed Jade was having trouble staying focused. "Jade, are you okay? You don't seem to be feeling well…"

"Yes, you look pretty sick" Robbie added. "Is it a cold?"

"No" Jade said but her voice was so weak that it seemed she was whispering so they looked at each other confused.

"Then what is it?" Cat asked.

"I need some rest" Jade said and took a breath while closing her eyes because she was too dizzy. "I think you should go…" She commented and tried to move toward the door but she suddenly fainted.

"JADE!" Tori exclaimed scared and Beck and Andre immediately grabbed her, they realized she wasn't unconscious but she was very weak.

"Oh my god, she's burning up in fever" Beck informed worriedly as he grabbed her in his arms and walked towards the sofa. He set her there and she covered her face.

"I'm okay, you should go…" Jade muttered.

"You just fainted and you're burning up, we are not leaving you like this" Tori affirmed. "Where is your dad?"

"On vacation…" Jade responded and they looked at each other slightly confused, they thought she was hallucinating or something. Jade started trembling and embracing herself because she was cold. "It's so cold…" She said but it was actually a hot day so they decided to take her to the hospital.

"That's it, we are going to the hospital right now" Beck informed and Jade didn't have the strength to say no so he carried her to the car and they went to the hospital.

"Why is it taking so long?" Cat asked because they'd been in the waiting room for almost an hour.

"Jade looked horrible, it seemed she was dying" Robbie commented.

"I hope she's okay" Beck said.

"There comes the doctor" Tori informed and they all stood up.

"Jade West?" The doctor asked and they nodded.

"How is she?" Tori asked.

"She is resting, she has a very severe case of fever which we are treating and it seems she's been in these conditions for a few days now, from what she could mumble she said she's been in bed for a week or so" The doctor commented.

"Yeah, apparently…" Beck said.

"That's dangerous, in her conditions she can't be alone…besides, she's barely eaten all this time so that just adds up to her condition" The doctor affirmed. "Where are her parents? Does she live alone?" He questioned but they didn't really know what to respond.

"Umm…we don't really know but from now on, we'll take care of her" Beck affirmed. "What does she have?"

"To be completely honest with you, I'm not sure" The doctor said sincerely. "It seems an infection but we'll see, it all depends on how she reacts to the medication. Anyway, I'm glad you'll take care of her because, as I said, she can't be alone right now. Due to her conditions, she could've had complications or an accident and that would have caused horrible consequences"

"Don't worry, she won't be alone now" Tori said and he nodded.

"Okay, if we get her fever under control, she'll be able to leave tomorrow" The doctor informed and left.

"I'm so glad we went to see Jade today, I can't believe how sick she is" Tori commented.

"I'm just happy that she didn't trip on the stairs when she came down to open the door" Beck responded. The doctors managed to get Jade's fever under control and her friends drove her back home.

"Thank you for driving me home" Jade said as she opened the door but they weren't leaving so she stared at them confused. "You may leave now" She said.

"We are not going anywhere" Tori responded and Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"You are not okay, Jade and we'll stay here to take care of you" Beck informed.

"I'm feeling a lot better, I can take care of myself" Jade affirmed.

"Your fever might be controlled NOW, thanks to the medication you got because of US but you still look pale as paper and you could get worse again so no, Jade, we are staying, can we come in?" Beck asked and she sighed but ultimately let them in.

"So what? You'll stay here just watching me?" Jade asked because they were all just staring at her but then she felt dizzy again.

"You need to rest, come on…let's go upstairs" Beck said and tried to help her but she pushed his hands away and started walking up the stairs by herself. Once Jade was in bed, her friends stood in front of her waiting for something she needed.

"Since when are you sick?" Beck questioned.

"Sunday" Jade responded. "I started feeling horrible that day, I threw up and felt like dying all day and it just got worse…"

"And where is your dad?" Andre asked.

"I already told you, he is on vacation with Brittany and Evan" Jade informed.

"Since when?" Cat asked. "I saw them last Saturday"

"They left on Monday" Jade informed.

"Without you? Didn't they know you were sick?" Tori asked surprised.

"It was supposed to be a family vacation, I was gonna go with them but on Sunday I got sick and they left anyway" Jade explained. "But it's not like it would make any difference so…"

"And why didn't you go to the doctor or call one of us?" Andre questioned.

"I couldn't drive and they didn't leave me any money so I couldn't pay for a doctor to come home" Jade said.

"When are they coming back?" Beck asked.

"Next week, I believe…they're in Hawaii" Jade informed and closed her eyes.

"Okay, well…rest, we'll be downstairs if you need anything" Beck said and she nodded slowly so they went back downstairs.

"I can't believe Jade's father and stepmom left her like this" Tori commented.

"They're not exactly the best parents" Beck responded.

"At least not with Jade…" Robbie added.

"What do you mean?" Andre questioned.

"Well, look at all the family portraits… it's her father, her stepmom and her stepbrother" Robbie commented as he pointed at some of the pictures. "And look over here, there are pictures of that guy, Evan, all over the place… his graduations since he was a kid, pictures of Jade's dad with him and with that woman. They seem a happy family" He said while everyone stared at the all the portraits in the house.

"There isn't a single picture of Jade here" Tori added. "If a stranger came, they wouldn't know they have a daughter too…"

"Here's a picture with Jade in it" Cat informed while looking at a portrait on a shelf. It was a picture of Jade and Evan when they he was about ten and she was about eight. "But you couldn't really see Jadey because her part of the picture was covered with this plant" she commented and they looked at each other slightly upset.

"I knew Jade's dad was cold and all but he seems much worse than I thought, he doesn't even care about her…" Tori said coldly.

"But she has us and at least for now, she is not gonna be alone"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter! :)**

 **Don't forget to review! (and to check out my other two recently re-written stories: Pseudo and Brotherhood in case you haven't yet)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm glad you liked the first chapter, don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

"Guys, come see this" Andre shouted from the kitchen and they all did. "Look, it seems Jade has her own part of the fridge…" he commented as they stared at the fridge which had Jade's name on one shelf, there was only a yogurt and some cheese and the rest of fridge was full of food.

"Maybe that's just the things the others can't touch" Cat said and they looked at each other not really knowing what to do but they had to cook for Jade so they took some of the other foods anyway.

A couple of hours later Jade came downstairs because she was hungry and she found her friends trying to cook something nice for her so she chuckled. "What are you doing?" Jade questioned.

"Why are you down here? Go to bed, we'll take your meal upstairs" Beck affirmed but she ignored him and sat down on one of the banks around the kitchen island.

"I'm feeling better" Jade said. "What are you cooking? I think I don't have a lot of groceries…"

"The fridge is full" Robbie commented.

"Yes but that's not mine…" Jade said and they looked at each other so she exhaled. "You took that food, right?" She questioned coldly.

"We thought you could eat it…" Tori responded and Jade shook her head.

"No, that bitch doesn't like it when I touch the things she buys for her, her son and my dad" Jade informed. "That's why I have my part of the fridge; with the money my dad gives me every month I manage to buy what I need so I don't touch their things"

"So you never eat with them?" Cat questioned.

"Sometimes she cooks for everyone and since my dad is home those days, she includes me" Jade responded. "But most of the time she gets angry when I take things I didn't buy"

"That's so…rude" Andre said.

"It is what it is" Jade simply responded. "But whatever, you already cooked it so let's eat, i'm starving" She said and they served the food to start eating.

"So, since when is your stepmom with your dad?" Tori asked curiously.

"Since I was like seven" Jade responded. "Brittany and her son moved in here with him since he was nine"

"So you've grown up as siblings, right?" Robbie asked and Jade laughed sarcastically.

"Sure" She said ironically. "I used to live with my mom but I moved here when she passed so Evan and I have only lived together for a few years"

"And what does he do? He seems a sport kind of guy" Tori commented.

"He is, he plays football, he plays chess, he is popular and most importantly, he studies law so my dad is proud of him, he treats him better than he treats me" Jade commented emotionlessly but they could see it bothered her.

"So you don't like him…" Andre said.

"He doesn't like me either" Jade responded. "He is an ass; everyone in this house hates me"

"Your dad doesn't, he loves you" Cat said trying to make her feel better and Jade chuckled.

"Sure, I'm so important to him that he's never remembered my birthday…ever but he always remembers Brittany's and Evan's and it's always a big celebration, which I'm never invited to by the way" Jade commented. "But whatever, I'm just here to be able to graduate and as soon as I can I'm gonna move the hell out of this house and I won't see any of them again" she affirmed and they looked at each other not knowing what to respond, it was obvious Jade had a deep resentment towards her father and she had reasons to.

After they finished eating, Jade decided to go upstairs and take a shower because she hadn't showered in several days. Meanwhile, the gang stayed downstairs just talking in the living room but then the phone rang.

"Should we pick up?" Tori asked.

"Maybe it's Jade's dad, he needs to know she was very sick" Beck said and picked it up. "Hello" He said as he put it on speaker.

"Who is this?" A woman questioned. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"I'm a friend of Jade's and I'm here bec-"Beck started but she interrupted him.

"Jade? That slut is bringing men to the house? Unbelievable, her father is going to know about this" Brittany said madly.

"No, no…it's not wh-"Beck tried to explain but she simply hung up so they only stared at each other surprised. "That woman is insane; she didn't even let me speak"

"When Jade talks to her dad, she can explain things don't worry" Andre said.

"I hope we didn't get her in trouble…"

They continued talking for a few minutes and then the phone rang again but they were afraid that it would be Brittany again so they didn't pick up. However, someone left a message and that person was Jade's father.

"Jade West, you better pick up the god damn phone right now!" He said angrily. "You said you were sick, I can see how 'sick' you are bringing men into MY house" He said ironically. "You have a lot to account for, young lady. If you can't follow my rules then you'll have to go live with your aunt and get into a real school, this is what I get for letting you follow that stupid dream of yours…You are a disappointment!" He finished and they simply looked at each other nervously because Jade's dad furious.

"Jade is in trouble…" Tori said.

"He'll understand when we explain things to him, I mean Jade was on the verge of dying when we came yesterday" Robbie commented.

"He never asked if she was okay or anything, I can't believe it" Tori said sincerely. "Do you guys think he is always like this or it's because he is angry?"

"Let's see…" Beck said and started checking the records of messages.

" _Twenty missed calls, Jade, why are you so selfish? We are enjoying our vacation so enjoy your time alone, it's not our fault that you got sick all the sudden_ " Mr. West said coldly and they rolled their eyes because it probably had been Jade calling him when she was sick.

" _Evan, honey, I cooked your favorite dish...it's in the oven_!" Brittany said sweetly.

" _Brittany, Evan and I are going to have dinner out, Jade, so stay in the house and don't bring strangers in_ " Jade's father said in his usual cold tone.

" _Evan, son, your mother just told me you won the game! I'm so proud of you. A great athlete and a great lawyer, what a prize we have in this house_ " Jade's father said but his voice was completely different, he was full of love and joy.

" _Jade, your father is picking me and Evan up for dinner so you'll have to eat a yogurt or something. Sorry, darling, too bad mommy isn't here to cook for you_ " Brittany said in a sarcastic tone and they looked at each other annoyed.

" _Evan, I want you to come to my office which will be yours someday. I want to show you off here and I want my employees to know who you are. I'm so proud…Lawyer Evan West_!" Jade's father said, again, in a joyful tone.

" _JADE WEST; I KNOW YOU ARE HOME SO PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE_!" Mr. West screamed madly. " _Evan just told me what you did and this is not going to stay like this, instead of trying to sabotage your brother you should try to be like him…maybe then I wouldn't have to feel ashamed to say you're my daughter_ " He said madly and their mouths dropped, they couldn't believe how rude he was to his actual daughter.

"What are you doing? Rectifying that what I said was true?" Jade questioned from behind them and they looked at each other nervously.

"You never told me things were this bad" Beck commented.

"None of your business, especially now" Jade said coldly.

"You look better" Tori complimented trying to lighten the tension down.

"What did you do to sabotage Evan?" Andre questioned curiously.

"Nothing, he lied and told my dad that I had broken his uniform the night before the game" Jade responded. "And since he is the perfect boy, my dad believed him and yelled at me as usual"

"Why would he lie?" Robbie questioned.

"Because he is an asshole and he hates me, isn't that enough reason?" Jade asked back. "He and his mother do their best to make my stay in this house miserable"

"Your dad should put you first, you're his daughter" Tori commented.

"He doesn't see it that way, he didn't want me in the first place, he wanted a boy and then, to add up to his dislike towards me, I told him I wanted to be an artist so he thinks I'm the biggest mistake of his life" Jade affirmed. "And then there was Evan, the perfect little boy he raised as his own and who decided to follow his steps to become a lawyer. To him, Evan is his son and I'm just that unfortunate event he has to keep until I can take care of myself" She explained and they looked at each other sadly.

"I'm sure deep inside he loves you too, he is your father after all" Beck said.

"Look around you, there isn't a single picture of me hanged in this house…they're all packed up in the attic" Jade said trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "One time I put my elementary school graduation portrait on the table and Brittany told him to take it down because she needed space for their new family picture" She commented with a couple of tears in her eyes but she quickly pushed them back. "This house, the pictures, everything…is what he wants his life to be, he wishes I had never existed and when people come to the house, he never mentions me…He only talks about his perfect son!" she affirmed ironically.

"I'm sorry things are like this" Tori said sincerely.

"It's alright, I can manage…I have never really had a loving father so I don't need one now" Jade affirmed. "I'm just waiting for the day I can finally tell him what a horrible person he is without worrying that he'll kick me out of the house"

* * *

 **Yeah, Jade's home life isn't the best either.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, please don't forget to review, guys :) I love seeing your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Days went by and Jade recovered thanks to the rigorous control of her medication her friends were keeping. One afternoon they were in the kitchen eating lunch when all the sudden the door opened and Jade heard her family coming in so she went to the entrance to greet them.

"Hey dad" Jade said normally.

"Go pack your things right now, you're leaving" Her father simply informed and the gang's eyes wide opened as they looked at each other surprised.

"What? Why?" Jade questioned shocked.

"You have the guts to ask why? You should be ashamed" Evan said and she stared at him confused.

"You're leaving because you have no respect for me or my wife or my house" Mr. West affirmed.

"You were sick? What a pathetic excuse to justify your behavior" Brittany said disgusted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jade responded.

"You brought a man into MY house when we weren't here. You faked the illness thing just so-"Her father started but Brittany continued.

"Just so you could behave like the slut you really are" Brittany affirmed and Jade's mouth dropped just like her friends'.

"Brittany…" Mr. West said.

"It's the truth, John, it's the truth and you know it…she is a slut just like her mother" She commented and Jade stared at her full of rage. The gang was completely appalled by the discussion the West were having so they didn't know whether to come out of the kitchen or not.

"The only slut here is you!" Jade exclaimed.

"JADE!" Her father raised her voice.

"It's the truth, she is with you for your money…she's always been! She flirts with every man that comes into this house when you're not here" Jade informed and Brittany acted offended.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that, she is not like you" Evan said. "How sad, Jade, you could've been different but your mother ruined you"

"Fuck you" Jade responded angrily. "And don't ever mention my mother again, none of you!"

"Jade!" John exclaimed upset. Things were getting heated so the gang decided to finally come out but nobody paid attention to them. "Apologize to my wife and to your brother"

"I'd rather live on the street" Jade responded.

"That's where you belong" Brittany commented.

"I think you're mixing things up, Britt, that's where YOU come from" Jade said smiling sarcastically so Brittany glared at her full of rage.

"Don't talk to my wife like that" John ordered.

"She doesn't respect you and I'm the one who's wrong? She sleeps with other men, she is with you only because of your money, can't you see?" Jade raised her voice madly. "SHE IS A WHORE!" She screamed and Mr. West raised his hand ready to slap her so everyone's eyes wide opened but then he just froze in that position and Jade stared at him shocked.

"You're gonna hit me for telling the truth?" Jade asked trying to sound strong but she was sad he was actually gonna slap her.

"Jade, stop it...I don't want to do or say something I might regret" He said and she took a breath to calm down because she was about to explode. "You brought a man into my house while we were gone, I can't deal with you anymore"

"I didn't bring any man here" Jade affirmed.

"Brittany talked to him" Her father responded and Jade stared at him confused because her friends hadn't told her anything.

"That was me" Beck informed and everyone turned to the gang. "But it's not what you think, we ALL came to see why Jade had missed school for a week and we found her really sick, she was burning up in fever and she fainted in front of us so we took her to the hospital" He explained and Jade's father turned to her so she only stared at him coldly.

"The doctor said she was very sick and that she couldn't be alone, he was actually surprised she hadn't had an accident or died because of the fever" Tori added. "So we decided to stay and take care of her"

Jade's father took a few seconds to think about what they had said and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jade, I think we both lost control" He said. "You can stay" He informed and Brittany rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Well, thank you for being a responsible father…it's the least you can do" Jade said coldly.

"But we still need to talk about this, your attitude is frankly exhausting" He commented.

"My attitude?"

"Yes, Jade, your attitude, you are always negative and you don't have the minimum respect or love for anyone in this house. You don't want to be part of this family and it's getting me really tired" He commented.

"I don't want to be part of this family?" Jade questioned confused. "YOU don't want me to be part of this family"

"That's ridiculous, you're my daughter" He affirmed.

"Tell me ONE time you've asked me to come to one of your family dinners or to be on one of your family portraits" Jade demanded but he shook his head annoyed. "If someone comes into this house, they assume you only have one son…Just look around you, I'm nowhere to be seen in any of these photos"

"That's because you're never around when we take pictures" He said and he chuckled ironically.

"Okay, if that's what you choose to tell yourself to not feel guilty then be my guest" Jade responded and he stared at her coldly. "What? You don't care about me at all, you only ever talk about Evan"

"That's a lie"

"When's my birthday?" Jade simply asked.

"Jade, stop it, I know when your birthday is" He affirmed.

"Good, then it should be easy to respond" Jade commented and he stared at her annoyed but then when he tried to remember, he couldn't so she smiled sadly.

"What? It's not a day I like to remember…" He said and her smile dropped as he closed his eyes in frustration because he knew he shouldn't have said that.

"What?" Jade asked sadly. "You don't like to remember the day I was born?"

"I did not mean to say that" He said and she looked at him with tears in her eyes but doing her hardest to push them back.

"July 26th, dad" Jade responded and simply took a breath before turning to her friends. "You should go now, I'll see you at school tomorrow" she said and went upstairs. The gang simply sighed and walked out of the residence while Mr. West looked down ashamedly, he had been exposed as a bad father by his own daughter.

Some days went by and things went back to normality, Jade was back in school and her family was back in home so she had to deal with them. One day she was coming back from school and walking into her room but on her way, she saw her stepbrother and two of his friends.

"Hey sister" Evan said in an ironic tone and she rolled her eyes. "How is the school for retarded?"

"I don't know, you tell me" Jade responded and he chuckled.

"Isn't she a lovely girl?" He asked sarcastically and his friends laughed while smoking.

"If you want to smoke that, get out!" Jade ordered.

"I invited them and they stay until I say so" Evan informed.

"I'm sure dad would love to know about this" Jade commented and he smiled.

"He would believe you tore down a building brick by brick before believing I did something wrong and you know it so don't threaten me, sweetheart" Evan responded and Jade rolled her eyes before getting into her room.

"She is hot" One of his friends commented.

"Yeah, too bad her personality ruins it" Evan said and they went back to his room. "If she were smarter, I would like her more"

"You would like your sister?" His other friend asked confused.

"She is not my blood sister so no incest, buddy" Evan commented. "But like I said, her personality ruins it"

"You could have a taste, though, no need to buy the whole packet" His friend commented smirking and they all laughed.

"I'll think about it" Evan said.

"Don't forget to share"

Next day Jade went to school as usual and saw her friends already in the classroom. "Hey Jade" Cat said sweetly.

"Hey" Jade simply responded,

"How's everything at home?" Tori asked.

"Normal…" Jade answered. "And please stop asking me the same stupid question every single day, I'm okay"

"Sorry but we are worried about you" Beck commented.

"Don't be, especially you" Jade said coldly. "You weren't so worried when we were dating"

"Because you never told me how bad it actually was" Beck responded.

"You never asked" Jade replied and Beck sighed, he didn't want to keep arguing with her.

"Okay, fine…but now I know and I'm worried, what's so bad about that?" He questioned.

"That I don't like to know you all feel pity for me" Jade informed upset. "I don't need it, I am fine" She said and then she got a little dizzy but it only lasted a few seconds so she didn't make a big deal out of it. However, her friends noticed she blacked out for a second.

"Something wrong?" Andre asked.

"No, everything is fine"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Days went by and Jade had been feeling dizzy at times but she decided not to make a big deal out of it because she assumed it was from stress and bad eating habits. In her house, things were pretty much the same; her father always worried about Brittany and Evan and even though he tried to include Jade sometimes, it was very forced and she knew it.

"Hey mom" Evan said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie" Brittany said nicely. "Where is that bitch?"

"She already left" He informed. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course, darling" She affirmed. "John adores you; he would kill Jade ten times before risking you at all. You're waaaaay above her in this family and in his will, of course" She said smirking and he smiled.

"Then why do we need this plan?" He questioned.

"Because it's always better to prevent things, we are just making sure no one will take away what we've earned all this time" Brittany responded and he nodded.

"Mom, I wanted to ask you something" He said and she nodded. "Jade is kind of hot, you know…I was wondering if I could…"

"No, absolutely not" She said seriously. "If you want to fuck a whore, go find another one. We are not risking our future because of a stupid boyish desire"

"How would it be a risk? No one would know" He affirmed.

"She would know and she would tell her father and if he realizes it's true, you and I are screwed" Brittany commented. "So no, I'm sorry baby but you'll have to get that stupid idea out of your head and besides, she is not even that pretty…you're not missing out, believe me"

"Okay, mom…" He said emotionlessly and she smiled.

"Have a good day, baby" Evan knew his mother was right but every time he was with his friends, they joked about how fun it would be to rape Jade and he kind of liked the idea of doing it for real. However, bigger things were on course and he didn't want to ruin them.

One day Jade was in her room doing homework when her father knocked. "Jade, it's me, may I come in?" He questioned and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…" She continued doing her homework, which was to write a monologue, and Mr. West sat down next to her.

"What are you writing?" He asked curiously.

"A monologue" Jade simply said and he started reading it so she stared at him weirdly and closed her laptop. "Since when do you care about what I do in school?"

"I'm your father and I care about you" He responded and she chuckled a little.

"Sure you do" Jade said in her usual sarcastic tone and he sighed.

"I do, Jade, and we need to talk about our last discussion" Mr. West said. "I did not mean to say I don't like to remember the day you were born"

"Yes, you did" Jade affirmed. "But it's alright, dad, I've always known you hate me...It was just kind of shocking to hear you literally saying it"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jade, I don't hate you, you're my child" He commented. "Anyway, the point is…when your mother was pregnant they always said it was a boy, so everything we planned was for a boy"

"I know that too, I'm sorry I turned out wrong" Jade apologized ironically and he exhaled slightly annoyed.

"Will you let me finish?" He asked coldly and she stared at him waiting for him to speak. "Yes, it is true that we wanted a boy but the fact you were a girl isn't the reason I don't like to remember your birthday"

"Then what is it?" Jade questioned while looking at her nails because she didn't want him to see her tear up in case he said something hurtful.

"Listen, you don't know this but you used to have a brother" Mr. West informed and she immediately turned to him surprised.

"What?" She questioned shocked.

"Yes, he was four when you were born, his name was Alexander" Mr. West informed.

"Where is he?" Jade questioned confused and Mr. West looked down.

"On your first birthday, your mother, Alexander, you and I spent the day in our garden…Your mom went to the kitchen to get the snacks and your milk because you were hungry" He started. "So I stayed with you because you wouldn't stop crying, Alexander was running around with his helicopter and he tripped…He fell into our pool" He continued and Jade could see the tears in his eyes. "But your crying didn't let me hear him, the pool was away and he didn't know how to swim"

"He…?" Jade started but she didn't want to finish.

"Yes, he drowned that day, by the time I saw what had happened it was too late…I put you in a chair and jumped into the water to get him but I couldn't-..I couldn't save him" He informed and wiped a tear away while she stared at him with tears in her eyes as well.

"Oh my god" Jade said still not believing it. "So he is dead because of me? That's the reason you don't like me?" She questioned and he looked down. "I was a baby"

"I know, Jade, I know but if I hadn't been with you, he would still be alive" Her father affirmed and a tear streamed down her face. "That didn't sound right, I'm sorry…I mean that…"

"You meant exactly what you said" Jade commented sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being born I guess"

"Jade, it's just that after he died it was hard, and then seeing you every day made it harder" He said sadly.

"You had a son and you lost him because of me, everything makes sense now" Jade commented and exhaled. "You've hated me all this time and I never knew why…until now, it's so obvious, god, you blame me for his death"

"I don't blame you, Jade, it was my fault" He affirmed.

"Yes, you do…you are aware that it wasn't my fault but you know if I hadn't been there, things would've been different" Jade responded and he looked down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your mother thought it would make you feel guilty to know what happened, she didn't want you to grow up thinking your brother was dead because of you" Mr. West answered.

"It would've worked…I could've grown up feeling normal and loved but you didn't agree with her, did you? You always made sure to make me feel unwanted and guilty for it, you made me feel it was my fault that you didn't love me" Jade said upset and he looked at her.

"Jade, please" He said shaking his head.

"It's the truth, I don't have a single memory of you telling me that you love me…NOT EVEN ONE" Jade informed. "My mom was the only one who kept telling me that, always, but then she left me and it was all over, I became an orphan the day she died" she commented with a few tears streaming down her face.

"You're not an orphan, I'm still here" Her father said. "I'm your father and I do care about you"

"You know what your problem is? That even if you try to convince yourself that you don't blame me, deep inside you do…You are aware that it wasn't my fault but that little voice won't stop telling you it was" Jade commented. "So you've spent all this time punishing me for something I didn't know about"

"That's not true" He affirmed but she nodded smiling sadly.

"You should take a look at your house, your phone, your office and everything in your life…You will see that you've done everything you can to make me disappear, you replaced Alexander with Evan and tried to pretend I was never born because that's what deep inside you wish" Jade said and he covered his face with his right hand while looking down. "But don't worry, dad, soon I'll be on my own so you can completely forget the day I was born, so i don't have to keep reminding you of your dead son"

"Don't try to manipulate your father" Brittany said and they turned to the door to see her standing there leaning on it with her arms folded.

"You heard?" Mr. West asked.

"Yes, I see you finally told her the truth…that she basically killed her brother" Brittany commented and Mr. West stood up.

"Brittany, don't say that" He demanded.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, she was an innocent baby but the only truth is that if she hadn't been there, Alexander would be alive" She responded and Jade looked down.

"That was an accident and it's in the past, it's not worth to remember it" Mr. West commented and walked out of the room because he didn't want to keep talking about that. Brittany smiled satisfied when she saw Jade's mortified face but she wanted to make it worse so she decided to enter her room and stay for a little while.

"Now you know why he doesn't love you" Brittany said.

"Go to hell" Jade responded coldly.

"You must feel pretty horrible right now, I'm sorry but it's the truth…Your father and I have talked about it" Brittany commented and Jade turned to her. "You need to understand it's hard for him to see you because he knows you caused Alexander's death in a way, your father can't help to feel that, he's tried not to blame you but he sometimes tells me how he wishes you'd never been born" She commented and Jade looked down with a few tears streaming down her face so Brittany smiled.

"Stop…" Jade whispered.

"You need to know it all now so you will understand things" Brittany said. "Your father is a very good man, he's tried to forgive you, he's tried to love you but all he can see when he looks at you, is the cause of his loving, beautiful son's death…He's told me that and your mother used to feel the same way"

"That's not true" Jade affirmed.

"Oh it is, honey, she was just better at hiding it and she loved you but that doesn't mean she didn't blame you for what happened" Brittany said and started stroking Jade's hair as she stared at her. "You are the reason your parents got divorced, they couldn't stand seeing you grow up and knowing you'd taken that chance away from Alexander, your father couldn't take it so they always fought because, as your mother, she loved you and she didn't like it when he blamed you"

"Leave" Jade ordered emotionlessly.

"I just want you to understand your life, i'm doing you a favor" Brittany affirmed. "You need to know it all so you can see why your father is like this, why your mother always cried and why they were miserable after you were born" she commented. "Your dad is an amazing father, you can see it with Evan…He is not a bad person but he can't help to feel this hate and rejection towards you, one time he told me that…." She started but stopped so Jade turned to her. "Never mind"

"Tell me" Jade demanded. "What did he say?"

"Jade, you don't need to know that" Brittany said pretending to be mortified. "Just try to understand him"

"Tell me!" Jade insisted and Brittany sighed.

"Okay, your decision…He feels really, really bad for feeling and thinking that but he can't help it" Brittany said.

"Feeling and thinking what?" Jade asked coldly and Brittany took a deep breath.

"God, it's hard for me to say this but…He told me that he wishes you'd died with your mother in that accident, he wishes you were dead" Brittany informed and Jade felt her heart breaking. "He wishes you were dead just so he wouldn't have to keep seeing you and hating you like he does now, but he is never going to admit that to you so don't ask him, that's something he can only say to someone he trusts...like me, i'm his wife and he knows i won't judge him"

Jade was just looking down thinking about everything Brittany had said and feeling a deep sadness, after the conversation with her father she didn't doubt any of Brittany's words and it killed her to know how much he really hated her.

* * *

 **:(**

 **Well, yeah...poor Jade, but now you got the explanation behind Mr. West's behavior.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, please! :)**

 **Also, i'm gonna ask you a little favor, there's this other story i wrote along with this, it's called "Pseudo" and it's basically about Jade as an assassin and there's trouble and drama and you know...cool stuff, but it's not getting love and i had a lot of fun writing it, i think it's pretty cool so if you could take a look at it and review on it (if you haven't yet), i would really appreciate it :)**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **Also, i just found some stories i wrote during my last break ("Jamie", "Hexagon" and "Wanko's nightmare") and i've been debating whether to post them or not. Jamie is VERY alike a story i wrote back in the day called "Memories" but this one is uglier, Hexagon is weird and kinda creepy but idk it's fun...and Well, finally I decided to post Wanko's nightmare so i would like you to take a look at it :) Also, tell me if you'd like me to post the other two.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I know it hurts, sweetie but it's the truth and you're old enough to know it all" Brittany commented and hugged Jade, she was so sad that she didn't even complain about hugging her stepmother. "Please don't hate your dad, he feels really bad for wishing that…he's lived all these years wishing you'd died instead of Alexander and it's been horrible for him" She commented while stroking the back of Jade's head with a smile on her face because she knew Jade was completely heartbroken.

"He wanted me to die instead of my brother?" Jade asked as she broke the hug and Brittany sighed sadly.

"Yes…I mean, of course when it all happened he didn't wish that, but after the funeral, when you started growing up, he remembered Alexander and he couldn't stop comparing you…he always imagined what life would be like if he were still alive and that illusion made him happy" Brittany responded. "The truth is that if he'd been given the choice, he would have rather you die instead of Alexander" she affirmed and Jade looked down with lots of tears streaming down her face.

"Well, I think you need to think things through" Brittany said and simply stroked Jade's face before making her way out of the room. Jade simply sat down on the bed and took a breath, she tried to convince herself that she didn't care and that she was strong enough to put up with her family until she could leave but the truth was that she did care and she didn't know if she'd be able to handle knowing she had no one. The day Jade's mother had died, was the same day she was left all alone in the world.

Next day the gang saw Jade seated alone at lunch so they joined her. "Hey" Tori said sadly but she didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Cat asked sadly because it was obvious Jade was sad.

"Yeah" Jade said but she was still looking into space.

"You look a little paler than usual, are you feeling well?" Beck questioned and she nodded.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Tori asked.

"You look so sad" Cat added and Jade sighed.

"Yesterday I found out something horrible" Jade finally said and they looked at each other confused.

"And what was that?" Andre questioned and she looked at them.

"I used to have a brother and he died because of me, that's why my dad hates me" Jade informed and their eyes wide opened.

"What?" Beck asked shocked and she nodded.

"He died on my first birthday, he drowned in the pool because my dad was taking care of me" Jade explained and they looked at each other surprised and sadly. "If I hadn't been there, he would still be alive"

"That wasn't your fault, you were a baby" Beck affirmed.

"I know and he knows it too but he still hates me, everything makes sense now…Brittany is right" Jade commented.

"What did she say?" Cat asked and Jade looked down.

"The truth…that my parents got divorced because of me, that my dad hates me and wishes I'd never been born, that he wishes I'd died with my mom in the accident or that I'd died instead of Alexander…he hates to see me because I remind him of his dead son" Jade informed.

"Jade, she is probably lying to hurt you, that woman hates you" Tori affirmed. "I don't think your father hates you"

"I do, I do and that's all that really matters" Jade simply responded.

That afternoon the gang had to work on a group project and they decided to go to Jade's house but they preferred to stay in her room. "What are all these pills?" Cat asked when she saw the different little bottles on Jade's table.

"Some are for headaches and the others are vitamins" Jade answered. "I've been feeling tired lately"

"It must be stress" Tori commented.

"I guess, anyway…what do we have to do?" Jade questioned.

"We have to write a musical" Beck informed.

"Okay, well… start it while I go get some drinks" Jade said and walked out of the room. She started making her way towards the stairs but then Evan and his two friends, Alan and Leon, appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Jade, where are you going?" Alan asked.

"None of your business so move" Jade ordered because they didn't let her through.

"Don't be rude to our guests, try to be a little nicer" Evan said smiling and grabbed her arm to pull her closer to them. Jade tried to free her arm but she couldn't and the look in their eyes was starting to make her nervous.

"Come here!" Leon said and pulled her inside Evan's room while covering her mouth.

"Mmmm…MMMMHM" Jade tried to scream at them but they were covering her mouth as Leon pushed her down onto the bed.

"Come on, sister, don't be hard…we just want to have some fun" Evan said and took his jacket off. At that point, Jade was actually scared because it was obvious they weren't kidding.

"You are so pretty" Leon said smirking and she stared at him scared; as soon as he removed his hand from her face she started screaming because she knew her friends were there.

"GET OFF ME!" Jade screamed and Evan immediately covered her mouth again.

"What was that?" Tori asked, they had been talking but they heard something and they didn't know what it was.

"It kinda sounded like Jade" Cat said and looked out of the room but no one was in the hall. "She is not here"

"It was her, I'm sure" Beck said and walked out of the room so the rest of them followed him.

In Evan's room, Leon and Alan were both on top of Jade trying to undress her while Evan kept her mouth covered but he had already taken his shirt off. "Plea-" Jade managed to say part of the word while crying and trying to fight them but it was useless.

"Sh, sh, sh…" Evan said as he stroked her hair and kept her head back on the side of the bed while his friends broke her shirt and tried to take her jeans off. The gang was in the middle of the hall trying to hear something and after a few seconds they heard Jade's cries coming from one of the rooms so Beck immediately opened the door and saw the horrible scene.

They could see the shirtless backs of Leon and Alan on top of Jade, who was laying down on the bed with her head pulled back to the other side while Evan, who was shirtless as well, covered her mouth and at that point, Jade's shirt was all open and they were about to pull her pants down. Their mouths immediately dropped from the impact of seeing such a horrible thing but they reacted within a second.

"GET OFF OF HER" Beck screamed as he and Andre ran to them. The three men immediately realized they'd been caught and they panicked but they didn't have a lot of time to think before Beck and Andre started punching Alan and Leon, Evan was shocked so he let go of Jade and she quickly ran to the door completely terrified.

"You fucking bastard!" Beck screamed full of rage as he punched Alan but then Evan grabbed a knife from his backpack.

"Get away, both of you" Evan threatened and Beck and Andre looked at him upset.

"You are a disgusting coward" Beck said madly and stood up. "This is not going to stay like this" He affirmed and left the room followed by Andre. The girls and Robbie had already left because Jade was completely horrified.

When Beck and Andre walked into Jade's room, she was crying out of rage because hadn't they been there, her stepbrother and his friends would have raped her. "God, Jade, that was horrible…thank god we were here" Tori said sadly as she rubbed Jade's back.

"Are you okay?" Beck questioned worriedly and she nodded but she was very affected.

"Come on, let's go" Beck said as he grabbed a jacket from Jade's closet.

"Go where?" Jade questioned confused.

"The police, those three bastards tried to rape you and you're going to denounce them" Beck informed and Jade looked down. "Has this happened before?"

"No…" Jade said sincerely. "I can't denounce them"

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Evan is one of them; if I denounce him my dad is going to kill me for real, I can't take away his other son too" Jade affirmed. "He'll defend Evan and he will win and I'll just end up living on the streets or worse, with my aunt…that would mean moving to Philadelphia"

"You can't mean that, Jade, what happened is serious" Beck said seriously. "First of all, you can't stay in the same house as that pervert. One day we are not going to be here…and second, your dad will have to face the truth"

"You don't know him…He adores Evan, he would choose him over me a thousand times without hesitating" Jade affirmed. "It's okay, I'm fine…now I know what their intentions are and I'll be cautious"

"They deserve to go to jail" Beck responded.

"My dad would rather see me dead than to see Evan in a cell" Jade affirmed. "If I dare do something against him, I'll be out on the street by tomorrow, it'll be okay"

"Fine…" Beck said not very convinced and Jade looked down. "God, it was so horrible to see that happening to you, I'm never getting that image out of my head" He said sincerely and embraced her in his arms and for once, Jade didn't reject him because she also needed to be hugged, she needed to feel protected.

"We are still telling your father, though"

Alan and Leon were all beaten but they didn't want to take the time to get revenge because they were too scared they would go to jail. "Calm down, okay? That bitch won't do anything and if she does, my dad will kick her out"

"Are you sure?" Leon asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure…now go! You can't be here" The two boys left and hours later, when Mr. West arrived home along with Brittany, Jade and her friends faced them, she decided not to change her clothes just so he would see that she wasn't lying.

"What the hell happened to your clothes?" Mr. West asked confused.

"Your precious son and his two friends tried to rape me and if it hadn't been for my friends, that thank god were here, they would have done it" Jade informed and Mr. West stared at her shocked.

"You are lying!" Brittany exclaimed clearly angry.

"No, she isn't!" Tori said. "We all saw it"

"Jade, Evan is your brother…" Mr. West said in a warning tone and all the sudden Evan entered the house like nothing had happened.

"Hey mom, hey dad" He said and then turned to Jade. "Wow, what happened to you? Are you okay?" He questioned worriedly.

"You know exactly what happened to me" Jade responded. "You fucking bastard, you and your friends tried to rape me!"

"What? Are you crazy?" Evan questioned shocked. "I don't know what you're trying to do but you're losing your mind"

"Shut up, you piece of shit" Beck said madly and tried to step forward but Andre stopped him.

"What is the truth? Where were you, Evan?" John questioned coldly.

"Dad? You believe this liar? She wants to make you hate me because she's jealous, we've talked about it" Evan commented. "But okay, for your information, I was out with my girlfriend, a decent girl" He said and looked at Jade from top to bottom with dislike. "All day, I didn't even see my friends so I have no idea what she is talking about"

"God, you're a liar" Tori said disgusted.

"Dad, you have to believe me…he was here with his friends, they pushed me into his room and they started undressing me while Evan covered my mouth, it was horrible" Jade said with tears in her eyes and her dad stared at her for several seconds but then he turned to Dylan and smiled sadly at him.

"Go to your room, Jade, we don't need any more of your lies here tonight" Her father said. "And the rest of you, please leave my house"

* * *

 **Yeah, Mr. West is an idiot and Evan is an asshole.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review, guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The gang looked at each other completely shocked that Mr. West hadn't believed Jade and she only looked down before running upstairs, she only wanted to cry her eyes out but she wasn't going to do it in front of them. "Jade…" Beck said sadly because he knew she wasn't okay but she ignored him and kept going. "You are the worst father I've ever met" He affirmed.

"I said leave my house right now" Mr. West simply said and they all started walking towards the door but Beck stopped before opening it.

"If you dare lay a finger on Jade again, I'm gonna kill you" Beck threatened as he glared at Evan angrily.

"Don't you dare threaten my son" Mr. West ordered.

"He is not your son!" Beck exclaimed. "But you know who ACTUALLY your daughter is? That girl you just called a liar after three bastards tried to rape her in her own house, the same girl whose birthday you don't know, the girl you treat like a stranger while praising this piece of shit, the girl you unfairly blame for her brother's death, THAT'S your daughter!" He commented. "You should be ashamed"

"I am, Jade has been my karma, she's my biggest disappointment" John affirmed and Beck shook his head.

"I hope that the day you realize how wrong you are, It isn't too late…" Beck simply said and left the house followed by his friends.

"Darling, Jade is losing her mind" Brittany commented.

"I can't believe she accused me of such a thing, she is my little sister" Evan said.

"She is sick, honey, but fortunately your father didn't believe her" Brittany commented but Mr. West was just looking down thinking about everything Beck had said. "Right, John?" She asked to pull him out of his thoughts.

"Of course, I don't think he would be capable of such a thing" John said and went upstairs. He walked by Jade's room and debated whether to knock or not, he could hear her crying but he didn't want to believe her so he simply kept walking towards his room.

"I can't believe what you did, Evan, are you fucking crazy?" Brittany questioned madly. "You just risked everything, he might've believed you but the doubt is there and if it happens again, he might believe that bitch"

"My friends and I were bored and then we saw her and I didn't think, when I realized she was already in my room" He said and chuckled. "I can't deny it would have been fun but I didn't know her friends were here"

"It's not funny, don't do it again…I think the plan is working, we don't need Jade to make a lot of noise now" Brittany said and he nodded. "Okay, sweetheart, goodnight"

Days went by and nothing new happened but Jade made sure to carry peppermint spry in case they tried to hurt her again. In the house, things were worse than ever because Mr. West felt uncomfortable every time Jade was around and she knew it, he only talked to her when it was something important and he was always cold. In school things were normal; Jade went to her classes every day and spent time with her friends as usual. However, she hadn't been feeling very well and as days went by it became notorious.

"Hey Jade" Tori said as she and the rest of the gang walked up to her.

"Hi" She simply responded while grabbing a book from her locker.

"How are you? Has anything happened?" Beck questioned and she shook her head.

"Nothing important, we only see each other in the kitchen" Jade commented. "And the only thing he does is look at my body or tell me gross things, when no one is around, of course"

"That asshole" Beck said upset.

"Your father needs to realize the truth" Tori commented.

"He would need to see it and Evan will never do it in front of him" Jade affirmed and they sighed but then Tori smiled when she got an idea.

"What if he does see it?" She questioned and they all stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Andre asked back.

"We could put a camera in the kitchen and the places he might use to harass Jade and if something happens, we'll have it on video" Tori commented and they thought about it.

"It's a good idea" Beck said.

"Yeah, it is…" Jade added, she wanted her father to realize the truth so she agreed to it. "Let's do it"

A couple of days later Jade set the little cameras in hidden places in the kitchen, Evan's room and her room, because those were the places he could use. Two months went by but nothing happened so Jade even forgot the cameras were there and so did the rest of the gang but at least they were happy Evan hadn't tried anything again. However, Jade's appearance was decaying dramatically; she looked sicker each passing day, she was always tired, she had lost some weight, she looked yellowish-pale and she had dark circles on her eyes, which were becoming bigger and deeper as time went by.

One day Jade was standing by her locker drinking some coffee when her friends approached her, they'd been seeing her every day so the change hadn't been too dramatic for them but when they looked back and saw how different she used to be, it was shocking. "Hey" Beck said nicely.

"Hi" Jade said and closed her eyes because she was too tired and a little dizzy.

"How are you feeling?" Cat asked.

"Tired" Jade simply responded.

"Jade, you don't look well…I think it's time to go to a doctor" Tori commented. "You've been sick for months and it's getting worse"

"I did go and he said that I'm apparently okay" Jade informed. "It must be stress or lack of vitamins; I'll buy more effective ones…Anyway, see you tomorrow" she said and started making her way out of the school but she wasn't walking fast as usual, she was just trying to remain up and conscious.

"I'm worried about Jade, she looks very sick" Tori commented worriedly.

"She seems a walking corpse, let's be honest" Andre added and Beck sighed.

"I know but you heard her, the doctor says she is okay" Beck commented.

"That doctor is wrong, she has something…and it's not good because it's been getting worse" Tori affirmed. "She's never looked this bad, something is not okay"

Jade spent the whole day in bed because she didn't have the energy to do anything but at night, she decided to go downstairs because she was starving. She had to walk slowly because she was afraid she would fall but she made it to the kitchen and found her father, Brittany and Evan there having dinner. She decided to ignore them and walked straight to the fridge but her father grabbed her arm. "You could at least say hi" He said coldly and she stared at him emotionlessly. Mr. West hadn't paid a lot of attention to Jade in the last weeks but when he saw her up close he noticed she didn't look well. "What's going on with you?" He questioned and she pulled her arm away.

"Oh you care?" Jade asked and opened the fridge.

"Darling, you don't look so well…do you have a cold?" Brittany questioned.

"I don't know" Jade responded.

"Here, come have some soup with us, it'll help you" Brittany offered and Mr. West smiled at her as she served some soup for Jade. She didn't want to be with them but she was starving and the soup smelled good so she took a seat.

Jade started eating but a couple of minutes later, she felt the intense need to throw up so she covered her mouth and ran to bathroom. "What happened?" Evan asked confused while they stared at each other and then heard her throwing up.

"John, she's lost too much weight…that girl is living out of yogurt and coffee and when she eats real food, she pukes, doesn't it seem suspicious?" Brittany asked. "I think she is bulimic or anorexic or both" She said and he sighed while shaking his head.

When Jade came back to the kitchen everyone was staring at her so she looked at them as well. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened" Jade said sincerely.

"Jade, you better not be starving yourself to be skinny" Her father said coldly and she stared at him confused.

"No, I'm not…but I haven't been feeling well" Jade informed. "The doctor said it's nothing but I feel horrible"

"If the doctor said that then it must be something else, something out of his control…" Brittany commented. "Are you sure you don't have an eating disorder?"

"Yes, I am sure" Jade simply said and continued eating soup but they didn't really believe her, something was going on with her but nobody knew exactly what it was.

"So, how's school?" Mr. West asked.

"Awesome, we've been doing these trial simulations and I've won all my cases…My teacher says I have a promising future" Evan commented and Mr. West smiled proudly but then he turned to Jade, who was just eating her soup and trying to remain awake.

"Jade, I asked you a question" He said coldly.

"Oh you were asking me too?" Jade questioned back. "Sorry, I thought you were just asking your son…You've never really cared about my school but okay, we've been writing plays, acting and singing, my teachers say I have a promising future" she said trying to mock Evan and he rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop with that? We've discussed this, Jade, you need to cooperate if you want to be a part of this family" He responded.

"Don't lie, you don't want me to be part of your family…You would be very happy if I disappeared" Jade affirmed.

"That's not true" Mr. West said.

"Yes, it is… Will you deny that you would have preferred me to die instead of Alexander?" Jade questioned and he stared at her coldly.

"I've never said that" He said.

"But you feel it and that's enough" Jade responded.

"Stop it and answer my question, how's school?" Her father asked again.

"We have an upcoming play this week, I play the villain" Jade informed seriously.

"That's no surprise" Evan commented and she rolled her eyes.

"Evan, please" Mr. West said. "That's interesting, what's it about?"

"It's cliché, it's about a couple who have to struggle with some bad events…including me, I'm the person that constantly tries to break them apart" She commented and he nodded. "You could come, it's this Friday"

"Sure" Mr. West said, he wanted to become a better father so he promised he would go see her play.

"You promise?" Jade asked.

"I do"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review, guys ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Next day the gang was having lunch but Jade was just there staring at her food debating whether to eat it or not. "Jade, you need to eat" Beck said seriously.

"I know" Jade said and took a bite of her burrito, she could eat it but a few seconds later she felt it coming back so she covered her mouth and ran to the restrooms again.

"What's going on with her?" Tori asked confused.

"She hasn't eaten anything here in weeks" Cat commented worriedly. "She pukes everything"

"And just look at her, she looks extremely sick…and thin" Andre added.

"She refuses to go to the doctor again" Beck said and then she came back. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah" Jade said but she was just closing her eyes trying to control her dizziness. "It's time for class, let's go"

Some days went by and when it was finally Friday, everyone was in the theater preparing everything for the play. "Hello everyone" Sikowitz said while entering the theater "Jade, Tori and Beck, come on stage!" He ordered and the three of them stood up because they'd been getting their makeup done. "God, Jade…Are you alright? You look horrible!" He commented and she stared at him annoyed.

"He isn't lying, Jade" Andre added.

"You look like a corpse, no…worse; I think a corpse has way more color and less eye dark circles" Sikowitz said and Jade rolled her eyes. "It seems you haven't eaten or slept…or lived in years"

"Shut up, Sikowitz" Jade said annoyed.

"Maybe you should rest" Cat commented.

"No time for that, we are starting in a few minutes and she's already dressed up" Sikowitz commented. "Just try to make your face look less….corpse looking" He said and she rolled her eyes again. Beck was wearing a suit and his hair pulled back, Tori was wearing a red casual dress with her hair in a ponytail and Jade was wearing a black two piece jumpsuit with high heels and her hair straightened. They all needed to look fancy and older.

"More respect, young lady" He demanded. "The three of you are the stars of this play, you cannot mess up"

"We won't" Tori said but then Jade looked down closing her eyes because she was dizzy.

"Hey, you okay?" Beck asked and she nodded.

"Yeah…" A few minutes later, it was finally time for the play and Jade was anxiously waiting for her father to appear but she never saw him in the audience so she simply made herself to the idea that he wouldn't go. The play went on for about an hour without major issues and then Mr. West suddenly walked into the theater with Brittany, he knew he was late but he wanted to see the rest of the play so they took a seat. One of the biggest scenes was coming, which was where Beck asked Tori to marry him, and Jade tried to sabotage their happiness.

"You look beautiful! I love you" Beck said and gave Tori a kiss while Jade stared at them coldly from the other side of the stage. She knew it was acting but it bothered her and they were good actors so they actually seemed in love and she was in a point where she felt very insecure, especially because everyone kept telling her how horrible she looked and she knew it was true. Even with all the makeup and the outfit, she felt like dying and she was aware that her appearance reflected it.

"I love you too" Tori said smiling and hugged him. "I'm so happy, it's the best day of my life" she affirmed and then they both turned to Jade, who was staring at them coldly so Mr. West smiled a little. "What do you want?" She questioned.

"Do you really want to be with her?" Jade asked as she walked closer to them and pushed Tori back a little to stand in front of Beck.

"Chloe, you need to get over us…Find your own life and get out of ours" Tori demanded upset but Jade simply smiled proudly and turned to Beck.

"You know I could make you happy…" She said and put her arms around Beck's neck smirking but trying hard to remain conscious because she was dizzy.

"Please, stay back" Beck said but she heard the noises strangely, it was like they were just the echo of the actual voices.

"Come on, give me a kiss…" Jade said and tried to kiss him but he grabbed her wrists and pushed her back a little.

"Leave us alone" Tori exclaimed.

"Kiss me!" Jade demanded and tried to kiss him again.

"I said no, I love my fiancée, she is the love of my life and I'm gonna marry her" Beck affirmed as he held Jade by her wrists and she stared at him coldly biting her lip seductively but he could see she wasn't completely okay, she seemed to be having trouble staying focused.

"No, you don't" Jade said while shaking her head slowly and tried to kiss him again but he pushed her back and let go of her arms.

"No, I don't like you" Beck affirmed and she took a breath trying to remain conscious but then everything became confusing, it was hard to tell what was going on.

"You don't love her, you…you love me" Jade said. "Have you forgotten?" she questioned as she stepped closer to him, he and Tori looked at each other because that wasn't on the script but they decided to improvise.

"That was a mistake, Chloe" He affirmed.

"Nobody knows, nobody cares…it's late" Jade mumbled and they stared at her confused. "Why did you leave? I need you" she said but Beck and Tori could see she wasn't staring at them, she was staring into space.

"Chloe…" Beck said and tried to grab her arm but she suddenly got close to him and smiled, their faces were so close that they were about to kiss but Beck could see Jade wasn't really there, she was acting very weirdly and at that point they were far away from the script so Sikowitz was panicking.

The audience thought it was all part of the play, including Jade's father so they were watching pleased. "Alex, she needs to go now" Tori commented. "If she doesn't, then I will" she said because she needed to get Jade out, it was obvious she wasn't okay.

"Alex…ander" Jade whispered sadly and Beck turned to Tori shaking his head a little because he could tell she was rambling. "You can't marry her!" She suddenly said and he turned back to her thinking she'd been acting all that time. "You don't love her, you don't..."

"I do, Chloe, I do….get away from me" He ordered but she shook her head and grabbed his face.

"Kiss me, you love ME, not her" Jade exclaimed almost desperately and kissed him but he pushed her back within seconds.

"I said no, what's wrong with you?" Beck questioned angrily and Jade stepped back slowly. She was extremely dizzy and everything was confusing to her, the noises, her vision and everything else, she wasn't fully conscious anymore but she needed to sit down. Jade could see everything around slowly turning into shadows and the noises became less and less neat as seconds went by, she could only see Beck and Tori standing a few feet away but the last image in her eyes turned black when she suddenly dropped unconscious.

At first the audience thought it was all part of the act but then the other actors reacted so they realized it wasn't. "Jade!" Beck exclaimed worriedly and immediately got on his knees next to her.

"Oh my god" Tori said worriedly.

"Jade!" Mr. West said concernedly and walked towards her.

"Everyone, I'm sorry, we'll be back in a few minutes" Sikowitz announced and closed the curtain.

"Dear god, she's burning up" Beck informed concernedly. "Jade, wake up!" He said as he slapped her face gently.

"What happened to my daughter?" Mr. West asked as he joined them and touched her face.

"She needs to go to a hospital" Andre affirmed and Beck nodded, he stood up with Jade in his arms and made his way out of the classroom followed by the rest of the gang.

The gang drove Jade to the hospital and the doctors immediately started attending her. "Jade is not okay, they need to give her medication or something" Tori said worriedly.

"I don't understand why she is like this, she was fine a few months ago" Andre added.

"I just hope she recovers" Beck said sincerely and then they saw Mr. West and Brittany walking towards them.

"What have they said?" Mr. West questioned concernedly.

"Nothing….but it all happened so strangely, she started rambling, half of the things she said weren't even on the script" Beck commented mortified. "I could see it in her eyes, I could see she wasn't okay…I should've stopped the play"

"It's not your fault that she is sick" Tori responded.

"I'm telling you that girl has an eating disorder, honey" Brittany commented and the gang looked at each other annoyed.

"Here comes the doctor" John said and they all stood up to talk to the doctor. "What does my daughter have?"

"A severe case of anemia but there are some other symptoms that are not normal and the blood tests don't reveal anything" The doctor informed. "She is very, very weak so we are giving her nutrients through the tubes connected to her body…it's actually quite amazing that she's been able to walk around, she should be in bed"

"But so she is okay? She doesn't suffer from any illness?" Beck questioned.

"Apparently not but like I said, we are still looking for something…a hint that tells us what she suffers, as for now we are controlling her fever but that will only do for now" The doctor responded. "Whatever it is that's affecting her, it's dangerous" He informed and they all looked at each other worriedly while John shook his head and Brittany pretended to be mortified.

"Can we see her?" Tori questioned and he nodded.

"Yes, she is awake" He said and they all followed him up to Jade's room, she was on the bed simply staring at the window and thinking when they walked in.

"Hey" Tori said nicely and Jade turned to them.

"Are you feeling better?" Beck asked.

"Yeah" Jade said and sighed.

"Jade, the doctor says they need to keep checking you to find out what you have" Her father said coldly. "He said it's dangerous"

"I guess you'll be getting rid of me soon then" Jade responded and he shook his head. "It'll be like you want, like I was never born"

"I've never said that" He said.

"But you feel it…" She affirmed. "I can't believe you broke your promise once again, I should be used to it" Jade said sadly.

"I didn't break it, I simply arrived late…but I saw you, I saw what happened" Mr. West informed and she turned to her friends to see if he was telling the truth so they nodded. "You looked really pretty" he complimented.

"I look like a corpse" Jade affirmed. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here? You should be in the play"

"We were worried about you, our understudies took over the roles" Tori commented and Jade looked down.

"I'm sorry, I ruined it" Jade said mortified. "I don't know what happened, everything was going well…I was just dizzy but then it all became confusing, I don't really know what happened after my first two lines"

"Well, you started saying some other things so we just played along with you" Beck commented. "And then you suddenly passed out"

"It was scary" Tori added.

"I'm really sorry" Jade said, she really did feel bad because they'd been working on the play for too long. "I completely ruined it" she commented looking down.

"Don't be sad, Jade, it's just a play and you were doing a really good job considering you were burning up in fever" Tori commented. "Your body couldn't take it any longer, that's not your fault" Jade simply took a breath and tried to smile at her but she didn't feel strong enough to even do that.

Jade had to stay in the hospital for a week while the doctors did all kinds of tests on her but they didn't find anything unusual and Jade was staring to get a little better so they let her go home. "Jade, you have to stay in bed until you're fully recovered so no school" Her father said and she nodded.

"Can we come to visit?" Tori asked politely and Mr. West nodded.

"Oh darling, I'll take care of you personally" Brittany said and Jade stared at her weirdly because it was strange to see her being nice to her.

"Jade, let's hope you recover soon" Tori said.

"I've been feeling better" Jade commented and Beck sat down next to her.

"Good, because we need to talk" Beck said and she turned to him.

"About what?" Jade questioned.

"Us, Jade, we need to talk about us" Beck commented and Jade sighed. "Listen, a few months ago, when you told me to come out before you reached ten i… I was confused, I made a mistake"

"No, Beck, you simply realized you don't love me anymore" Jade said coldly.

"That's not true, I love you…I love you more than you can imagine" Beck affirmed.

"Stop it, alright, I'm not gonna die…You are telling me this because you feel bad for me and my illness" Jade said upset.

"No, I don't!" Beck affirmed. "I don't feel bad for you, I'm worried about you but this has nothing to do with that…I want us to be together again, Jade"

"Are you being honest?" Jade asked seriously.

"One hundred percent" Beck affirmed and Jade thought about it for several seconds.

"I don't know…" She said sincerely.

"I know I was wrong, I should've opened the door but I recognize my mistake and I want to fix it, I want you back" Beck affirmed and she stared at him debating whether to say yes or not but before she could come up with answer, Beck grabbed her face and kissed her.

At first Jade reacted by trying to lean back but then she kissed him back and the rest of the gang looked at them happily. A few seconds later Beck broke the kiss and smiled at Jade. "I'll take that as a yes" He said and she smiled a little so he gave her another sweet kiss and hugged her.

"Yay you're together again" Tori said clapping happily and they all chuckled. Things were getting back to normality but Jade's future was still to be determined…

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter guys.**

 **Don't forget to review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day Brittany came into Jade's room with a tray full of food. "Jade, sweetheart, it's time for your meal" she said nicely and Jade stared at her confused just like the rest of the gang, Brittany was usually a bitch to Jade.

"Why are you being so nice?" Jade questioned.

"I'm taking care of you, Jade, I don't like to see you sick" Brittany commented and Jade stared at her disconcertedly. "I made you some soup and an omelet, the doctor said you need liquids so I brought juice and I'm gonna leave a pitcher with water here so you can have some whenever you're thirsty, you need to drink it all every day"

"Thanks…" Jade said not really knowing what to believe.

"Okay, so I hope you like it and if you need anything I'll be downstairs" Brittany said and left the room.

"Wow what a change!" Tori commented.

"I know" Jade responded.

"Maybe seeing you like this brought out her maternal side, she's a mom after all" Robbie commented.

"Well, at least she's being nice…that's much better" Beck said and kissed Jade's head while she blew the soup and started eating. Things seemed to be getting back to normality but within days, Jade started feeling sick again and she got worse each passing day.

"I'm worried about Jade, I saw her yesterday and she is worse than ever" Beck affirmed worriedly.

"What the hell does she have? I can't believe the doctors can't cure her" Andre commented.

"They say it's a strange case, apparently there's nothing wrong with her health but you just need to see her to realize that's not true" Beck said. "I just want her to be like before; I want her to be healthy"

"Are we gonna go see her today after school?" Tori asked.

"Of course" Beck responded and that afternoon, he drove everyone to the West residence. When they arrived they saw two doctors walking out of the house in the same moment they were walking in and Mr. West was shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked confused.

"Jade… she is not getting better, she's not even fully conscious now" Mr. West responded and they all looked at each other scared before going upstairs followed by John and Brittany.

When they walked into the room they saw Jade on the bed extremely weak and barely awake, it seemed she was trying too hard to stay alive. "God, Jade!" Beck said scared and got on his knees next to the bed to be close to her. "Can you hear me?" He asked and she nodded once.

"Yes…Hi" Jade whispered and Beck smiled but he only wanted to cry seeing her like that; her appearance was lifeless, her lips were almost as white as her skin and the dark circles around her eyes were sucking the rest of her face, it seemed she was already dead. "We need to take her to a hospital"

"That'd be useless, they won't do anything we can't do here" Brittany said and then they saw Jade's nose bleeding. "Damn, not again" She said worriedly and immediately went to clean her nose.

"Again? Does her nose bleed a lot?" Tori questioned worriedly.

"Lately it does, at least twice a day" Mr. West responded.

"Jade's agonizing" Beck affirmed. "We can't stay like this and watch it happen"

"What can we do? The doctors don't know what she has, they say there's no logic explanation and we can only feed her well and pray that she gets better" Mr. West commented and Beck stared at her sadly. "Sweetheart, I have to go to the office…if something happens to Jade, call me" He informed and left.

When Brittany finished cleaning Jade's bloody nose, she simply stroked her cheek and Jade started hallucinating. "Mom…you're here" Jade whispered and they all looked at each other concernedly. "I miss you, why did you leave?" She asked with tears running down her cheeks as she tried to stroke Brittany's face.

"Sh, sh, it's okay, you'll be okay" Brittany said and left the room.

"Mom…mom…" Jade mumbled before falling asleep and the gang immediately panicked but then Beck checked her pulse to verify she was alive.

"This can't keep going like this, Jade can't die" Beck said mortified as he walked around the room desperately.

"It seems she's fighting to stay alive" Tori added sadly.

"But she gets worse every day; she doesn't even look like the Jade we used to know…she was a completely different person a few months ago" Andre affirmed. "Hey, by the way, what ever happened to the cameras we set to catch Evan?" He questioned and Beck thought about it, they all had completely forgotten those cameras.

"I don't know, let's see…" Beck said and started looking for the camera, to his surprise it was still there and it was still recording but he decided to take it. "She never took it down"

"Where are the recordings?" Tori asked and Beck grabbed a medium black box with a cable on it.

"Here" Beck said. "The other two cameras are connected to this, with a computer you can watch the videos or watch live"

"Do you think we should watch them?" Cat asked.

"What for?" Beck asked.

"Maybe Evan molested Jade again and she forgot to tell us or something" Cat said and they sighed.

"Sure, we can check some of the recordings" Beck said and they all sat down on Jade's couch with Robbie's laptop to watch the videos.

In the screen there were three squares: Jade's room, Evan's room and the kitchen so they could see what was happening in all of them at the same time but they could click on one to make it bigger and hear the noises.

They watched the videos of two weeks in fast-play but they didn't see anything unusual, Jade was barely home those days and she didn't really spend longer than a minute with Evan, she only saw him in the morning when she stopped in the kitchen to grab her water and coffee.

"Wait…Don't you notice something weird?" Tori asked curiously.

"What's weird?" Andre asked.

"Look at the kitchen square, every morning is the same…Brittany gets up before anyone and she always goes to the fridge, does something with a bottle, puts it back in and starts making breakfast" Tori commented and they stared at her not understanding. "Just make that square bigger and play the morning in normal timing" She demanded and Beck did.

They saw Brittany walking into the kitchen calmly and then how she opened the fridge to grab a bottle from inside, then she put it on the table and started adding some drops of what seemed to be medicine, she then proceeded to shake the bottle and put it back in the fridge. They didn't really understand what she had done but a few minutes later Jade appeared, she didn't speak to Brittany at all, she simply opened the fridge, grabbed the same bottle Brittany had grabbed and left to school.

"Did you see that?" Tori asked and they looked at each other. "Play another one" They watched the mornings of an entire week and every day was the same. Brittany made sure to add that liquid to Jade's water so they realized it wasn't a coincidence.

"Maybe it's vitamins" Cat said but Beck shook his head.

"Do you think she has been poisoning her?" Robbie questioned shocked.

"I don't think, I am sure…otherwise, why would she do that to her bottle when no one is around?" Beck asked madly and they continued watching. As days went by in the recordings, Jade started to look worse and she seemed weaker, it was obvious that what Brittany was giving her was poison.

However, it wasn't until they could see it up close that they were one hundred percent certain. It had been almost two months of recordings and Jade looked so much worse, one afternoon she was in the kitchen and Brittany suddenly appeared. " _Hello Jade_ " she said but Jade ignored her. " _You look very tired, you should take a nap_ "

" _Where is my dad? I want to go to the doctor_ " Jade commented.

" _You just need to eat, Jade, here…have some soup_ " Brittany said and served soup on a plate, the camera was right there so they could see part of Brittany's body as she served the soup and then how she quickly added the poison to it, after she mixed it with a spoon and gave it to Jade so they shook their heads angrily while they watched Jade eating the poison.

"That fucking bitch!" Beck exclaimed full of rage.

"Oh my god, she's been killing Jade for months" Tori said shocked and they turned back to the screen. Jade had finished the soup but she didn't feel better, she actually felt worse so she stood up slowly and had to touch the wall to be able to move around without losing equilibrium.

A few seconds later Evan walked into the kitchen and greeted his mom. " _How is she?_ " He asked.

" _Sick, the plan is working wonderfully_ " Brittany responded. " _It's just a matter of time before she collapses and then I'll give her bigger doses just so she can have a nice trip to hell_ " she commented and they shook their heads madly.

" _Are you sure nobody is going to find out?_ " Evan asked.

" _Of course, darling, this is a very sophisticated poison…It's untraceable and deathly, especially when used in large doses_ " Brittany explained. " _That's why I've made sure to just add one more drop as days go by, it has to seem she got sick and died naturally_ "

" _But you gave her a big dose when we went to Hawaii_ " Evan commented.

" _Yeah but that's because I didn't want her to go with us and I was hoping she would have a little accident, you know, save me the trouble_ " Brittany said. " _But it all takes time, don't worry…She will be gone before you expect it_ "

* * *

 **Well, now you know what happens!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe this" Andre said shocked and then they heard Brittany's voice from downstairs.

"Evan and I are going to the supermarket, we'll be back at night…please tell John when he comes home" She said and Beck felt an intense need to go downstairs to strangle her.

"This is our chance, let's call Jade's dad" Tori said. "We have to show him all this, he has to see the truth by himself"

"Yes, yes do it" Robbie said and Tori grabbed the phone, she told Mr. West it was an emergency and within 30 minutes he was home.

"What happened? You said it was an emergency" John said as soon as he arrived and they looked at each other.

"It is…sort of, just come here and watch this" Tori said and told him to come into the living room.

"What's all this about?" He questioned coldly.

"Listen, after what happened with Evan and his friends, we decided to set three cameras here in case something happened again…just so you would believe Jade" Beck informed and Mr. West stared at him clearly upset. "Don't get angry because even though we couldn't catch that bastard, the cameras recorded something else…worse, way worse"

"What are you talking about?" John asked madly and Robbie played the video first video so Mr. West looked at the screen and saw Brittany serving soup on a plate, at first he didn't understand why they were showing him that but when she opened the dark little bottle she had in her pocket and added the liquid to the soup, so he stared at the screen confused.

"She's been poisoning Jade for months, she's varied the doses to make her feel worse as time goes by" Beck said while Mr. West watched Jade eating the soup. Then she left and Evan arrived so he watched their conversation.

" _It's just a matter of time before she collapses and then I'll give her bigger doses just so she can have a nice trip to hell_ " Brittany said and he shook his head shocked, the more things she said the more he realized she was evil. " _She will be gone before you expect it_ "

"Oh god" He said completely shocked.

"And there's more, she hasn't stopped…it's all gotten worse" Tori affirmed and they continued showing him the fast play close ups of how she poisoned everything she gave to Jade.

"I was there that day" John said when he saw the video of the day Jade had eaten dinner with them and thrown up. He could see Jade, Evan and himself in the background as Brittany served the soup and carefully added some poison to it. "Dear god…" He said not believing his eyes, she kept doing that until Jade collapsed and then a week later, she was back and on Brittany's hands.

They watched how she prepared Jade's meals and made sure to add more and more poison each time, she even added poison to the jar of water she took to Jade's room. Mr. West couldn't believe what he was watching, it was too horrible for him to accept, the woman he loved was a murderer and the worst part was that Evan was involved too.

The gang hadn't seen all the videos so the last ones, where Jade was agonizing, were new to them as well. They were waiting for Brittany to start making Jade's meal again to click on the kitchen but just before they did it, they saw Evan and his two friends entering Jade's room so the gang looked at each other and pressed play on that one.

" _Look who is here_ " Alan said but Jade was asleep.

" _She is very weak_ " Evan informed.

" _Then this is our chance, close the door_!" Leon said and Beck started feeling his heart beating faster, he was praying to god they hadn't raped her while she was unconscious.

" _Jade, sister...you look really pretty like this…like sleeping beauty_ " Evan said as he unbuttoned her shirt and started touching her breast under it while kissing her face.

"Oh god…" Mr. West said completely appalled by what he was watching. He saw how Evan and his two friends touched Jade all over and got ready to rape her but when they started undressing her; they heard someone coming and stopped.

" _We have to go now, come on…out_!" Evan ordered and the three of them left the room so Beck exhaled relieved.

"It was true…" John said with tears in his eyes. "God, please…this can't be happening"

"It is happening; your adored wife and stepson are both disgusting criminals" Tori affirmed.

"I told that bastard to never touch her again, they'll regret" Beck affirmed angrily and then they watched Brittany feeding Jade the poison again.

The next few videos were pretty much the same and then they got to the last one, which was the current day's recording. They were in the room with Jade in that one so they immediately clicked on the kitchen to watch Brittany's conversation with Evan.

" _How's the plan going_?" Evan asked.

" _She should be dead by now, I've given her a lot of poison…that damn bitch is very strong_ " Brittany said upset and Mr. West stared at the screen full of rage. " _But she is on her last hours; I'll finish her in tonight's dinner, I promise…just some more poison and…bye, bye Jade West_!" She commented and smiled.

" _Too bad I could never play with her a little more_ " Evan commented.

" _She's been weak for several days, you could've gone to her room at night and done whatever the hell you wanted, she wouldn't have realized and even if she did, no one would believe her…she's been hallucinating a lot lately. The chance was there so don't blame me_ " Brittany said. " _But don't worry, baby, you didn't miss out on anything worth having_ "

" _What are we gonna do after she dies?"_ He asked.

" _We'll have to cry our best tears to console your dear father and then we'll move on, it's not like he loves her anyway, it'll be a weight off everyone's shoulders…He should thank me for getting rid of that burden_ " Brittany commented and Mr. West shook his head angrily. " _And once she's dead, we'll be the only persons in his will_ "

" _God, mom, you're a genius_ " Evan said proudly and they cheered with wine.

" _I know, baby, I know_ " She said, John didn't even know how he felt, he was angry, sad, disappointed and regretful, all at the same time.

" _Why didn't we do this since she moved here?"_ Evan questioned curiously. " _We could've gotten rid of her long ago_ " He commented and John closed his eyes sadly because that man was the same person he'd raised as his own.

" _I honestly regret not doing it before but I had hope she would kill herself after her mother's death and then when it didn't happen, I was expecting her to become a drug addict or something, you know, something to make John kick her out and save me the trouble_ " Brittany explained and Evan nodded.

" _Oh…what a shame_ " He said and Brittany chuckled.

" _Exactly but it's never late, honey, and I took care of it so get ready because Jade West won't survive the night…we'll be celebrating her funeral tomorrow, that's a promise_ " After that they both left to the supermarket so Robbie closed the laptop and Mr. West stood up slowly, he started walking around the living room completely shocked and then grabbed a portrait of him, Evan and Brittany.

He stared at the picture for several seconds and then threw it at the wall madly. "AAH!" He screamed and pulled his hair back. "I can't believe this, WHY? WHY?"

"They are horrible people" Cat said slightly nervous because he was out of control.

"I love them, I always gave them everything I could, I raised Evan as my own son…" Mr. West exclaimed. "And Jade, I have always treated her so horribly; I don't deserve to be a father!" He affirmed and it was true so they didn't say anything. "Look at this place, it should be full of pictures of my girl but no…it's full of lies!"

"You gave up the more for the less, don't blame it all on Brittany…she is a reflection of your feelings for Jade" Beck affirmed.

"Are you trying to say I want my daughter dead?" Mr. West questioned.

"Yes, your wife told Jade everything, she told her what you said" Beck responded.

"What the hell are you talking about? What did she tell my daughter?" Jade's father questioned angrily.

"That you wish she'd died with her mom in the accident, that you wish she'd never been born, that you wish she was dead because seeing her reminds you of your dead son and you hate her for it" Tori informed and he shook his head. "Jade knows it, she knows everything"

"That's a lie, I've never said I want to see Jade dead…she's my daughter, for goodness sake" He responded. "That fucking bitch lied, it is true that it was hard for me to see Jade after what happened but I don't hate her, she is my kid and of course I have never wished she was dead, EVER"

"Well, I'm glad…but Jade doesn't know that" Beck affirmed and Mr. West pushed all the family portraits off the table angrily.

He screamed and walked around madly for several minutes and when he was more calmed, he went upstairs, followed by the gang, to see Jade. As soon as he saw her on the bed, his heart broke because she looked lifeless, she was nothing like the Jade she used to be and he didn't know if she would ever be that girl again.

Mr. West collapsed on the side of the bed and grabbed Jade's hand. "I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry, you're like this because of me" He said with lots of tears streaming down his face as he kissed her hand.

Jade wasn't asleep anymore and even though she was weak, she could see her father next to her so she turned to him slowly. "Dad…" Jade said.

"Yes, baby, I'm here…I'm here with you" He said while rubbing her hand and she stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Dad, I'm gonna die" Jade affirmed and Beck looked down with lots of tears running down his face just like Mr. West. "Your wish will come true…"

"No, no, sweetheart, you won't die…You will be okay" He said sweetly and Jade took a small breath while shaking her head a little.

"No…I can feel it" Jade said. "I'm dying…at least I'll see mom again" she said almost whispering because she was very weak.

"Don't say that, baby, you'll be fine, don't give up!" John demanded.

"I can't, I'm tired…I just want to rest" Jade said sincerely. "I'm going to die soon, I can feel it" She whispered and her dad shook his head. "Dad, I'm sorry…" she said and he stared at her confused. "I'm sorry for…for being your biggest disappointment, I'm sorry for causing my brother's death" she said with a couple of tears streaming down her face. "I never wanted you to hate me..." She commented while trying hard to remain awake.

"No, honey, don't say that…You've done nothing wrong, ever!" He said as he cried his eyes out while holding her hand.

"I should've died instead of him…You would've been happier" Jade commented but he shook his head while crying.

"No, no, no, don't ever think that, I don't think that" He affirmed.

"I know I'm your biggest mistake but now that I'm dying, I want you to know that…I love you…a lot" Jade informed and he kissed he hand.

"Don't give up, Jade, don't do it…I don't want to lose you too, I can't" He said desperately.

"I wanted you to be proud of me…" She said sincerely and took breaths. "I failed" she said sadly.

"I love you, baby, I really do I'm so sorry I've never shown you that love and of course I'm proud of you, you're a wonderful girl" He said as he cried his eyes out and she smiled a little.

"Goodbye dad…"

* * *

 **:(**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chap will be the last.**

 **Don't forget to review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Goodbye dad…" Jade whispered and her hand dropped as her eyes closed.

"Jade?" Her father asked fearfully. "No, no, Jade, no" He said desperately and the gang looked at each other scared.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed with tears in his eyes as he walked towards her.

"Please, honey, wake up…don't die, Jade, don't die" Mr. West said desperately as he stroked her face with trembling hands but then Beck touched her wrist to feel her pulse.

"Thank god! She is still alive" Beck informed and everyone exhaled relieved. "But we need to take her to the hospital; they have to wash her stomach or something to stop the poison"

"Yes, yes…" Mr. West said and they were about to grab Jade in their arms but then Brittany and Evan suddenly entered the room.

"Hey honey, how is Jade?" Brittany asked nicely and he stared at her full of rage.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Beck screamed madly and started punching Evan so Brittany got confused.

"Get off my son!" She ordered as she tried to push Beck off Evan but she wasn't as strong so she turned to her husband. "John, for godness' sake, do something"

"Oh I will" He responded and then suddenly slapped her angrily so everyone's mouths dropped. "You damn whore, how could you?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"You are the reason Jade is like this, you are trying to kill my daughter" He affirmed and she stared at him disconcertedly.

"That's not true" Brittany affirmed.

"Yes, it is, I saw it…I saw you poisoning her…I'm gonna kill you!" He exclaimed full of rage and put his hands around her neck. He pushed her all the way back until the sofa and continued strangling her. "I loved you, I gave you everything, how could you?" He asked while burning up in anger as he strangled her.

"Mr. West, stop, stop!" Andre and Tori said as they tried to pull him back.

"She's not worth it and Jade needs her father now more than ever, you can't be in jail" Tori said once they had managed to get him off Brittany, who was gasping for air.

Beck stood up and Evan was completely beaten up at that point. "I warned you, you piece of shit" Beck said and stepped back, Evan stood up slowly and looked at John.

"Dad…" He said while holding his stomach.

"You're not my son" John said coldly. "You two are the biggest mistake of my life, I gave up the more for the less" He commented referring to Jade and them and then they heard the sirens.

"We already called the cops" Andre informed.

"Good, they need to take the trash out of my house" John said and turned to his dying daughter again. "It's okay, baby, we are going to the hospital to save you right now…" He said and Brittany started laughing.

"Don't be ridiculous, darling, nothing can save her" Brittany said. "She is not gonna make it through the night and besides, you want her dead as much or more than I do, she killed your son!"

"Shut up, bitch" John said coldly.

"They don't know how to save her, the poison I gave her is untraceable and you don't even know what it is" Brittany commented but then Beck grabbed her purse and looked for the little bottle so she stared at him nervously.

"Got it" Beck said and she looked down angrily before the cops entered the room.

"Thank god you're here officers, take these two criminals out of my house" Mr. West said and the cops handcuffed Brittany and Evan.

"SHE IS GONNA DIE AND I'M GOING TO BE SO HAPPY, THE BITCH DESERVED IT!" Brittany screamed and laughed, Mr. West couldn't believe he had been married to that woman for so long.

Jade's dad and friends took her to the hospital and gave the doctors the poison just so they could apply her the right treatment. "Why is it taking so long?" Beck asked anxiously because they'd been waiting almost all day and then they saw the doctor coming.

"Doctor, how's my daughter?" John asked worriedly.

"Alive" The doctor said and they exhaled relieved. "The poison she was taking is very, very dangerous…we still need to do some tests to make sure it didn't affect any of her organs but if she had consumed A LITTLE BIT more, even a glass of water, she would be dead right now" He informed and Mr. West shook his head, hadn't Jade's friends set those cameras and checked them that day, she would be dead and he would have stayed with her killer.

"But is she gonna be okay?" Beck asked worriedly.

"Yes, now that we know what she has, we are able to reverse it, like I said, as long as there isn't serious damage on her organs because then it'd be another story" The doctor responded.

"Can we see her?" Cat asked and they all followed him to Jade's room.

"Of course, she is still very weak but a little better, at least she is awake" The doctor said and opened the door. Jade was sat on the bed but her back and head were resting back on a pillow and she was staring at the ceiling but when the door opened, she slowly turned to it and saw her friends and dad standing there.

"Hey" Beck said smiling as he walked towards her and she smiled back. "You will get better" he informed happily and she looked down sadly.

"Liar…" Jade said. "It'll be like all the other times I've been here; I'll feel better for a couple of days and then it'll just be worse…although, I can't get any worse now, can I?" she commented and sighed sadly.

"No, it's not like the other times" Beck affirmed.

"I know…this time I'm not going back home, I'm going straight to the cemetery" Jade affirmed and he shook his head with a couple of tears streaming down his face because she still looked like dying and she felt that way too.

"No, no, you're not" Beck said and she stroked his cheek slowly.

"Then why are you crying?" Jade asked with a sad smile on her face. "It's okay, I know I'm dying…and I'm sure I look like I've been dead for a while" She commented and tried to chuckle but it was hard for her.

"No, Jade, stop saying that, you won't die…You feel like that now but it'll pass soon" Beck affirmed.

"I can't do this anymore, Beck, I'm tired of fighting to stay alive…Just promise me that you won't forget me" Jade said as a tear streamed down her face and Beck looked down trying to hold the tears back.

"I won't forget you and you won't die, now that we know what you have the doctors will save you" Beck said and Jade stared at him thinking he was just saying it to make her feel better.

"Really?" Jade asked clearly not believing him. "And what do I have? Why am I dying?"

"That's my fault, darling" John said and Jade looked at him.

"Dad…you're still here" Jade said.

"Of course, baby" He said and she stared at him confused but then looked down.

"You never called me that before…It's because I'm agonizing, right?" Jade asked sadly and he felt his heart getting crushed, it was horrible to realize he had always treated his only daughter with the coldness of an ice and that that attitude had clearly hurt her.

"No, no, my love, you're not gonna die" He affirmed but she didn't believe him.

"Dad, listen…I know you've never been proud of me and that you want to forget I ever existed but when I die, please keep a picture of me, I want you to remember me…please" Jade demanded sadly and lots of tears started streaming down his face. "Don't be sad, dad, your life will be like you always wanted it to be…just you, your wife and your son, I've always been a burden in your life" she affirmed.

"Don't say that, Jade, you're a blessing" He affirmed. "I'm the only one who should be sorry here, I'm the worst father"

"It's not your fault that I'm like this" Jade said as she wiped his tears away and he grabbed her hand to kiss it.

"Yes, it is…Brittany did this to you, she's been poisoning you for months" He informed and Jade stared at him shocked.

"What?" Jade asked.

"We discovered it because of the cameras we set to catch Evan" Tori informed and Jade started thinking about it.

"Oh my god" Jade said shocked. "I'm going to die because of that bitch" She said full of rage.

"Good news is that you won't die, Jade, we are not lying, they CAN save you" Beck affirmed.

"Are you serious?" Jade asked hopefully and they nodded so she smiled. "I'm not gonna die…"

"No, darling, you'll be okay and you won't have to see Brittany or Evan ever again" Mr. West informed and she looked at him surprised. "It'll be just us, they're going to jail"

"Jail? You'll put Brittany and Evan in jail because of me?" Jade questioned completely shocked. "But…I always thought you'd rather see me dead than to see Evan and Brittany in trouble, they're your life!"

"No, not anymore…You are my only daughter and therefore, YOU are my life" He affirmed and she stared at him not believing her eyes, she had always wanted to feel loved by her father. "Please forgive me, Jade, I know I don't deserve it but please forgive me" He said as he broke out crying into the sheets while she stared at him.

"It's okay, dad…I forgive you" Jade said sincerely and he turned to her so she gave him a little smile and he couldn't help to hug her. The gang was just staring at them gladly because Jade needed her father and he had finally realized the mistake he'd made.

They were hugging like never before, he was almost carrying her up a little because she had leaned forward to hug him. "I love you, honey" He said sincerely and Jade smiled before both of her arms fell back just when the monitor line went straight. "Jade?" He asked confused and broke the hug without removing his arms but Jade's head fell back as well so everyone stared at her terrified. "Jade? Jade, wake up!" He demanded but she wasn't conscious anymore.

"DOCTOR!" Tori immediately screamed out the door as Mr. West and Beck tried to wake Jade up but she had no pulse.

"Jade!" John screamed desperately because she was dead and he knew it.

"No, Jade, please, please don't die" Beck begged with tears in his eyes as well and Mr. West started crying his eyes out as he kissed her forehead and kept her lifeless body close to him. Suddenly, the doctor walked into the room with a machine and a few nurses.

"Please save her" John begged, they set Jade on the bed and started trying to bring her back to life.

"Out now" The nurse ordered and basically pushed them all out of Jade's room, then she proceeded to close the curtains and they lost visibility.

"No, god, no you can't take her away too, you can't take my kid, not again!" Mr. West said completely broken. "My baby…"

"She can't die, she can't" Beck affirmed but they'd seen her dead.

"Her heart stopped beating…" Tori said sadly as she wiped the tears off her face and hugged Cat, who was crying quietly.

A few minutes later the doctor came out of the room and they all immediately walked up to him. He was looking down so they were afraid he was going to tell them the worst of news and his silence just confirmed their theory.

"Her heart stopped" The doctor informed with a straight face and Mr. West started shaking his head.

"No, no, my little girl can't be dead" Mr. West said with lots of tears streaming down his face and the doctor shook his head.

"She isn't, we managed to bring her back…she did die for a few seconds, though" The doctor informed and they felt an unexplainable joy.

"Thank god" John said and sighed gratefully, he had never been so scared since the day Alexander had died.

Jade got better within a month and she was released from the hospital without any further consequence from the poison, Brittany and Evan were put in prison and Mr. West spent every day trying to make it up to Jade for all the things he'd done. He knew he needed to get over his issues so he decided to go to therapy so he would never unconsciously blame Jade for her brother's death, he loved her but he couldn't control his feelings at times so the therapy was necessary and he was hoping it would work.

Jade's furture had been put at a very high risk because of an unknown disease, which almost took life away from her but without realizing it, Brittany had given her everything she needed back and the only disease in her new life was the memory of how closed death had come.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story! :) It was fun to write.**

 **Don't forget to review ;) Also, right now i'm working on another story whenever i get free time, i think you'd like it...So stay tuned because i'll upload it when it i finish it.**


End file.
